The compound 2-(2-fluoro-4-biphenylyl)propionic acid--known as flurbiprofen--is a well known drug which possesses desirable anti-inflammatory, analgesic and anti-pyretic properties. Flurbiprofen and methods for its preparation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,427 and 3,959,364. The former discloses a method for its preparation by reacting an ester of the appropriate substituted 4-biphenylyl acetic acid with diethyl carbonate to give a malonic ester, methylating the sodium derivative of this di-ester, hydrolyzing the di-ester, and then decarboxylating the resulting di-acid. The latter patent discloses a process for the preparation of aryl propionic acids--including flurbiprofen-13 by reacting a Grignard compound, obtained from an aryl bromide and magnesium, with a lithium, sodium, magnesium or calcium salt of 2-bromopropionic acid, followed by acidification. U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,516 discloses an improved synthesis process in which flurbiprofen can be prepared in a sequence of steps starting with 2-amino-4-methylbiphenyl.